The night that changed my Life
by neverknowwhatyourgoingtoget
Summary: Please review. 1 night, 1 mistake, know one knows but them two. Will the others find out?Bad summary. Its the summer time. please read and review
1. That night

Morning: 9:00

* * *

As the girl woke up, confused as to why she was lying next to Martin Brewer naked, she turned over to see that he was still asleep and grabbed her clothes and hurried to get home.

Rushing threw the back door open and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

Blobbing on to the bed. _Did I just...No I didn't...Oh my gosh I did!_

She quickly came to realize that she did have sex with Martin. She tried to figure out what happened that night but everything was a blur.

She grabbed some things and hopped in the shower.

* * *

2 hours later: 11:00As Martin woke up, wondering why he was naked, it finally hit him. _Oh no...I had sex with Ruthie Camden! _Rubbing his head he tried to remember what happened. 

Bad thoughts started going through his head. _Oh I'm so dead...The Camden's are going to kill...What if she preg...God please help me!_

He lay back on his bed, his face in his pillow, trying to think of what happened that night.

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_Ruthie came over to Martin's apartment crying over how T-bone cheated on her and how she wished she had never went with him._

_Being the nice guy he is, Martin suggested that she stay the night and that they could hang out or something._

_Knowing how Ruthie felt about him, she said yes. As the night went on, they were on the couch, watching their favorite movie that they watched ever since they were little "The Lion king". _

_Ruthie got tired and lay her head on his chest. She always wondered how it would feel to be this close to Martin Brewer._

_A breeze came through his body as she lay her head on him, but he let her anyway. Something came over Ruthie, she realized, she was starting to drag her left hand up his shirt._

_Feeling his strong chest and how it felt so hard and stiff. Just the way Ruthie imagined it._

_Martin was about to stop her when she grabbed his face and they began to kiss. _

_Martin was suddenly on top of Ruthie grabbing on her legs pulling her closer to him._

_Ruthie began to unbutton Martin's shirt and Martin began to unbutton her pants._

_Not one of them thinking to stop._

_End of flash back:_


	2. One Month later

(Ruthie POV)

* * *

Ruthie couldn't sleep for the last few weeks , all she thought about was Martin. How that night was so amazing, he felt so good when he was holding her all through the night. His lips were so soft and she had to admit he was the greatest kisser she had ever kissed. She hadn't seen him for a whole month.

Bad thoughts came through her head._ What will my family do to Martin when they find out? Will they ever find out? Will he tell? Should I tell?. _Thoughts raced from left to right.

Ruthie finally decided to go face whatever was coming to her.

She quickly got up from her bed and picked out some apple bottom pants with a blue shirt that read "No car, No job, No shot"

Making her way down the stairs, she could smell her mother's cooking.

"Hi, sweetheart" her dad said smiling he went over and gave her a hug.

Ruthie sat down by Sam and David, her mother handed her a plate.

"So sweetheart I heard you and T-bone broke up," Mr. Camden stated.

"Yeah, me and him just didn't work out,"

Her mom looked at her and asked. " Whats going on with you and Martin? You two haven't talked in about a month?"

Ruthie was stuck, she didn't know what to say so she made up a lie. " We just had a fight about something, that's all."

* * *

(Martin POV)Martin woke up to his father's voice calling his name. "Martin Tyler Brewer you get up this instant" 

Martin felt his heart beating into his chest. He wondered why his dad sounded so angry. _Does he know? He can't…How?_ Martin got up and went downstairs to the back door, where his dad was standing.

"Yes dad?" Martin said with a concerned voice.

"You have 5 minutes to get dressed," Martin's dad told him.

Martin didn't ask any questions, he just went upstairs and picked out some plain blue jeans, a white wife-beater, and put a plain white shirt over it.

5 minutes later Martin came downstairs and he and his dad went across the street.

Martin stopped when he realized where they were going.

"What's wrong?" His father asked, while looking at him funny.

"Nothing just forget it," Martin and his dad went across the street to the Camden's.

Martin had face Ruthie anyways but he didn't want to.

As Martin saw his dad knock on the door, his palms started to get sweaty and his heart felt like it was going to bust out of his shirt.

Martin entered slowly he felt like he was in a movie. He saw Ruthie sitting there with a confused look on her face, he knew this couldn't be good. Both staring at eachother not knowing what to do or say.

"Hello!" Sam and David screamed to get Martins and Ruthie's attention.

"What?" He looked at his dad curiously, wondering why they were there.

"Martin and Ruthie we need you two to watch Sam, David, and Savannah for the weekend," Mrs. Camden said. Martin was now confused and scared that this wasn't going to be a good idea, but he didn't say anything because than he would look like he was hiding something.

Mr. Camden stepped in and continued Mrs. Camdens sentence " Luce and Kevin along with the three of us are going on to do some church business in Sacramento and we need you two to watch the kids"

All Martin could do was stare at the girl in front of him. Neither kew how this weekend would turn out but they both said, Yes.


	3. The Worse is yet to come part 1

(Ruthie POV)

* * *

"Ruthie! Ruthie!"

A voice came from behind me. A voice that I hated to hear in the morning. I turned over and threw the covers off me quickly before slipping on my house shoes and than making my way down the stairs.

Soon as I reached the kitchen I could see my mom and dad, along with everyone else, with bags in their hands making their way out the door. My mom quickly turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug, before heading out the door.

"Wait… Mom…Where's the kids?"_ This couldn't be happening to me…Why me? _As thoughts raced through my head of how this weekend would turn out.

Hearing the television coming from the living room, my thoughts were interrupted. I headed for the living room.

As I got to the living room, I saw Sam and David on the coach watching the Loony Toons and Martin on the floor playing with Savannah.

_I can't do this... I can't!_

"Ruthie!" The twins came over and gave me a hug. I sat by them and started to watch the Loony Toons.

* * *

(Martin POV)

I tried not to look at her but our eyes kept meeting. _Come on man say something, you can do it!_

As the words started to come out of my mouth I knew there was no turning back.

My mouth was as dry as the sierra desert, but I fixed my mouth to finally tell Ruthie "Hi".

She took a while to respond but she said "Hi" back.

The baby in my arms began to fall asleep and I sat there rubbing her back. After about 5 minutes she fell asleep I made my way up the stairs and put her on one of the boy's beds.

Switching the baby monitor I made my way back downstairs to where Ruthie was. She was in the kitchen making Sam and David a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I had to break the silence between us.

"Hi Ruthie"

"Hi Martin"

"Come on Ruthie we can't keep ignoring each other all weekend long"

"I can try"

I watch her head back into the living room, but something inside me grabs her and kisses her.

Holding her in my arms I pick her up and put her onto the Island in the middle of the kitchen.

I had to admit she knew a lot about me, but I never expected her to know where my spots were. She was touching and kissing me .

_Martin stop…What are you doing she's like a sister…it's bad enough you already slept with her!_ My mind was telling me to stop but my heart and body were telling me to go.

She stopped as a knock at the door interrupted us. She swiftly made her way off the island and handed me Sam and David's food. As I was giving Sam and David their food she went to open the door and as soon as I heard her scream "_Simon!" _I knew this weekend was going to be a weekend that I would never forget.

* * *

(Simon's POV)

As I gave my little sister a hug, the boys came in to give me a hug. I soon made my way to Martin and hugged him too. I hadn't been in Glean Oak since Rose and I broke up.

I knew something had to be wrong if dad called me to come and watch the kids.

As the day went on, Ruthie started to tell me everything that I missed: How she had 5 boyfriends and they all cheated on her! How she had a fight with some girl named Meredit,. and so on and so on.

But something came to my attention, every time I talked on the phone we always ended up talking about her and Martin's relationship and she hadn't said anything about him yet.

As I turned my attention to Martin he looked at Ruthie than at me and made his way upstair just as Savannah began to cry.

Ruthie soon got up to help Sam and David with something in the kitchen.

I grabbed my bags quickly than headed up the stairs. I sat my bags inside one of the empty rooms and made my way to Sam and Davids room.

Martin jumped as I entered, Savannah in his arms.

"I'll take her"

Martin handed me Savannah and sat on one of the twins beds.

"So how you been?"

"Fine I guess"

"You guess" I was trying to get him to speak…Oh he was going to speak

"Yeah"

"So how's school going?"

"Simon just ask whatever you want to ask me?"

I had to admit he knew me well, why wouldn't he, he practically lived with us for over 3 years. Since he asked me I was going to give it to him.

"So how has Ruthie been since I left?"

"I don't know why you don't go ask her"

"I did and I feel she is hiding something from me and that's why I asked you"

He got up and left without a response. I knew he was hiding something.

* * *

(Ruthie POV)_They have been up there too long I have to go see what's going on! _The twins are looking at me _Never mind. _As I was about to go upstairs Martin came down and stormed out the back door. 

Simon coming right after him screaming his name "Martin! Martin Wait!"

"What did you do?"

Simon turned around and looked at me as though he didn't know what he had done, but I knew he had done something.

"Simon what did you do?"

"Nothing he just…"

I don't know what happened, but something told me to go after him and as I saw the door clos behind me I knew there was no turning back

I looked up and down the streets yelling his name but I couldn't find him. I Turned my attention to the park, I finally saw him swinging on one of the swings.

I didn't know how to approach him, but I had to try. So I made my way through the park and over to the swings. Sitting on the other swing.I took adeep breath/

"Martin"

He was about to cry I could see it in his eyes.

So I said his name again "Martin" He finally looked at me

"What"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Why not we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later"

As began to speak I started to feel light headed "Um, so what do you want to talk about first?"

"How about I tell you my feeling and you tell me yours, I don't mind going first"

He talked and I listened. I couldn't believe the things he was saying to me _Ruthie I always loved you I always have, That night felt so magical, I want you to be mine and only mine, but I can't help but feel guilty._

I think that's how it went I was more concentrating on how hot he looked.

Soon as I told him my feeling we began to kiss, again forgetting who was in the house. I opened the door the two of us still all over each other. Eight eyes all looking at us. I knew we couldn't hide it anymore . When Martin began to stop kissing me and I stopped kissing him Simon just sat there and looked at us. Biting on my bottom lip I looked into Martin's eyes. Simon knew.

To Be Continued


	4. The Worse is yet to come part 2

**(Sam POV)**

I sat on the coach looking at my big brothers face. I felt guilty, he had asked David and me if anything weird was going on with Martin and Ruthie and we both said no. We lied, we saw them kiss once and we read Ruthie's diary three days ago. It talked about how she kissed Martin for the first time. I wasn't going to be the one to tell on my sister. I love her with all my heart and she'll tell mom and dad when she gets ready. I could see that my big brother was hurt and confused. Martin looked like he didn't know whether to run or stay.

Simon finally spoke, he told David and me to go up stairs and take Savannah with us. I knew something was going to go wrong I could feel it with every heartbeat and every breath I took. This was the day that was going to change someone life.

**(Simon POV)**

After I told Sam and David to go up stairs with Savannah, all I could think about is Martin's hands all over my baby sister. I'm not really surprised, but rather mad because I knew in my head they'd had sex. I was wishing though that they didn't. I wanted to beat the hell out of him. The only person I can blame is myself because Ruthie and I were so tight when we were little. I left her and didn't even call or visit. I was just thinking about myself.

I began to cry as Ruthie looked at me without a word. I sat there hoping she didn't make the same mistake I did. Something came over me next thing I know I was charging at Martin with full speed.

**(Ruthie POV)**

I screamed, "STOP! STOP!" They were going to kill each other. I tried to get in front of them, but Simon just grabbed me and put me on top of the counter to get me out of their way. Sam and David ran down stairs and started to cry. I didn't know what to do until somebody busted threw the door and grabbed Martin by his shirt and dragged him out the backdoor. Sam, David, and I grabbed Simon.

Minutes later Simon calmed down and I took the kids back upstairs. Sam and David were crying and I made a pallet on the floor and I laid them down. Savannah just sat there looking at all of us; I grabbed her and laid her down too. I couldn't let them see me cry so we all just went to sleep.

**(Mac and Martin POV)**

"Man what just happened?' Mac asked out of breath. Martin didn't answer him he was to pissed off. He didn't want to fight Simon but a Brewer never backs down from a fight.

"MARTIN! MARTIN!" Mac screamed. Martin just got up and went to Mac's car not saying a word

**Back to the Camden's**

Ruthie woke up with a headache. Realizing what time it was she got up and went downstairs. Eyes still half closed, she looked at the coach where Simon laid sleeping. Everything that happened came back to her, she grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote Simon a note saying that she was going to a friends house to clear her head but she was really going to catch up with Martin and make sure everything alright.

Finally reaching Martin's apartment her heart started to jump left and right. She finally decided to knock. Martin answered the door and she could see that he had a busted lip and the right side of his face it was all red.

Ruthie didn't know exactly what to do or say, she just stood there trying to figure it out. Martin let her in and he went in his room without saying anything to her. His plan worked, Ruthie went after him, and as soon as she went inside of his room he grabbed her and began to kiss her. Moving slowly down her neck as he backed her against the wall.

Slow and gentle kisses they shared. Ruthie would never forget them. Martin stopped and looked into her eyes. She looked into his and everything felt okay.

**Next Time: They return and will Simon tell or will he let Ruthie and Martin tell them when thier ready? and Ruthie discovers something that will change her life and Martins forever**.


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry but the next chapter probably be late. My computer erased the chapter off and I have to do it over. So, please be patent because I will give you guys another chapter but after I re-write it.**


	6. Kid or no kid

**(A/N: Thanks for the Review. Here's the next chapter. Hope everybody like's it.)**

**Simon's POV**

As I lay on the coach wondering should I tell my parents but everything was just a big blur. I knew that I should but another part of me was saying don't. I'm so confused and any minute my Parents would be coming home. I know Mr. Brewer is going to be so mad. They both said they would wait until Marriage but they didn't. That's why I can't tell. Look at me; I didn't even wait until marriage. I treated so many girls wrong and wasn't thinking that one of them girl could be somebody's little sister.

As the door rung Ruthie still wasn't here. She never came back after last night. I know I screwed up. I should have just talked to them both instead of fighting them. But one way or another my parents and everybody else are going to find out. It took me so long to get Sam and David to forgive me. I scared them in so many ways.

I made my way to the door as my mom threw her arms around me.

"Simon." she screamed.

I tried not to show any hurt, pain, or confusion but I knew one of them would find out.

"Mom." Savannah yelled. As her and the boys came down the stairs.

I just looked as Kevin and Lucy grab Savannah. My mom and dad grabbed Sam and David. I guess I can't blame anybody but my self.

**Annie's POV**

As everybody settled in Martin and Ruthie were know where to be found. " Where are Ruthie and Marin?" I asked. Simon just looked at me at first. I could tell he was coming up with something. "They went to go get something to eat." He said. I couldn't put my finger on it right now but I will.

As the boys and Savannah went to take their nap, Lucy and I got started on dinner since it was 6 hours later and still no Martin or Ruthie.

Simon finally left, he said goodbye and gave everybody a hug. I could tell something was wrong but I couldn't figure it out.

Minutes after Simon left the doorbell rang.

"Mom. You're back" My daughter said to me. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey. Mrs. Camden" Martin said appearing at her side.

"Hello," I said returning to the kitchen. The chicken was finally done and I took it out. I asked Ruthie and Martin to set the table. I knew it was now or never. I had to ask something. " So…where's the food" I asked.

They looked at me like they didn't know what I was taking about. They both looked at each other before one of them figured it out.

"Um…we accidentally dropped it." Martin said.

"We thought we called Simon, but I guess we didn't" My lovely daughter said next. I could tell they were making it up as they were going along.

**Dinner Time (Martin's POV)**

As dinnertime finally came along Sam, David, and Savannah came down the stairs. Ruthie and I finally figured out that Simon didn't tell but the twin was another thing.

Everybody sat there eating not saying a thing. Savannah was over there throwing her food around and Lucy gave her that mother look. My dad and Mr. Camden was talking about some program so was Mrs. Camden. But as to Ruthie she just kept looking at me. I could tell; every time I tried to glance at her our eyes would meet. For a moment I thought Lucy caught us. Last night was great but not as you would think. Ruthie and me just sat up all night in my room hugging and talking. We would make out but when it got too personal we stopped. We also made a promise that we would never have sex again until we were married.

Ruthie and I are together finally. It seemed so long. Finally we are together. She was mine and nobody else's. But we still had a big problem 'telling about the sex thing.' We never said where or how we would tell them. We just hoped they would never find out.

**David's POV**

I sat at the table quietly not saying anything. Last night was scary. I was just glad my mom and dad were back. Sam and I decided we weren't going to say anything about last night. If they ask about how are weekend was we would just say it was great. I never liked to lie but this time I had to.

**Ruthie's POV**

"_I had to tell him he deserves to know. I'll tell him after dinner. I have too."_ Ruthie thought to herself. Dinner was over and Mr. Camden asked if Martin and I would clean up. And like always we said yes. As I was washing the dishes, I looked at Martin he looked so good.

_This was it. I had to tell him._

"Martin." I said taking a deep breath in.

"Yeah." He said back.

"Um...I just thought I should tell you something." _Here I go_

"Tell me then."

"I can't have kids." Martin froze looking at me.. Now nobody knew but the two of us.

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Just wanted to give you guys something since I haven't updated in a long time. Please Review!)**


End file.
